


on a distant shore

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Ghost Allison Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Lydia meets Allison at the beach.prompts: memory and seashore





	on a distant shore

Her toes dig into the sand, the ocean roar filling her ears. Lydia’s red-hair flies in the sea breeze, obscuring her vision as arms wrap around her waist and a chin digs into her shoulder.

“It’s beautiful.”

It’s Allison’s voice, touch, scent, and  _presence_  but it’s not Allison. Because this isn’t real life and it isn’t a memory – it’s a dream, one that Lydia doesn’t want to wake from.

She reaches up to caress Allison’s cheek, feeling strands of hair plastered to her soft skin.

“I miss this,” Lydia tells her dream lover. “I miss you.”

She smiles. “I know.”


End file.
